Try Me
by MuzicDemun
Summary: Crude, a male Toxicroak, is trying to get Liht, a male Riolu, to join his trainer's team to make her happy. However, just because things end up being a lot more difficult then needed to be, doesn't mean they aren't any fun ! Rated M for: cursing/swearing, sexual content, slight violence, slight blood, and age gaps. You have been warned


_Hizees everyone~~~! Sorri I've been gones fer soooo long! But, ya gotta do wat'cha gotta do~~~! Anywayz, yeshes I is goin' to continue mah HTF stori wit' Toothy & Splendid, but I had somes stuff poppin' up and wellzzzzz... I is back! Since, Poke'mon zeems soooo popular I decided to give et a try. Fer mah smut collection I means~~~!_  
_Tha stori goez like tis: A Toxicroak tries to help his trainer, who he loves, to catch a Poke'mon she really wants. However, not all things come easily, that doesn't mean they aren't fun as hell~~~!_  
_I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon mentioned/used in this story. You cannot use these characters however, I created their personalities and names. I make no profit either._

_Trainer: Jaine_  
_Toxicroak: Crude_  
_Riolu: Liht_

_Enjoy_

Story Start

He had enough _enough_ of this insanity. For weeks, maybe even _fucking _months, he had to deal with his trainer _obsessing_ over some stupid Riolu! The little bastard keeps popping up randomly, defeating everyone in the team, and the then fleeing. However, for some odd reason, every-time his trainer sends him out the Riolu decides to flee. He makes some stupid giggles, makes a joke in Poke'mon language, and hightails it out of there. Sure, he could knock him out easily.

Then again, he could also make his trainer completely betrayed and probably hurt her feelings. That is not something on his accomplishing list. The Riolu though is.

Taking place in their, Jaine and Crude's camping ground, Jaine continued spreading out random poffins and poke' food to lure in the Emanation Poke'mon that has been basically joking with their lives right now. Suddenly she stopped and slumped over.

"_groan_ Duuuuuuude, why am I even trying?" She said to no one in particular. Crude answered in with his own name as usual, just making her slump again. "It'd be the greatest if you could talk, you know that right?" He nodded. She threw her arms in the air and headed towards the tent.

"If you need me I'll be sleeping 'til morning! We'll leave tomorrow, sorry for putting you and the team through this," with that she zipped up the door and began her daily-night ritual of sleep. Crude waited a few minutes to see if she'd get up again maybe deciding to get some water or just go kick a tree. With her it was always a surprise. Luckily, she hadn't made a move, the tent only shaking because of the wind.

_Perfect_, he decided in his mind and stood up. He had been currently sitting around the now fire-less fire. In more understandable terms, it was put out by creepy Frillish that Jaine insists they bring _everywhere they go_. Fucker thinks it's funny to make a scary-as-fuck child laugh. It's not. Thank Arceus he had decided to sleep tonight in his Poke'ball.

One last glance around the temporary campsite, Crude believed it was safe to leave without getting noticed. He grabbed a few things his trainer decided to leave out. Nothing big. Just a compass, some food and a few escape ropes (Jaine dropped and didn't care about picking them up). Again, nothing big.

About fifteen minutes walking west of the campsite and remembering to check the compass to make sure he was going to right direction, he had come up with the place he'd been meaning to stop at. He walked around for a bit before dropping the Poke'food and poffins, making it look like it had started falling from a bag and not like someone was leaving an actual trail. Actually who could tell the difference? They're both trails aren't they? Yes, yes they are. Finishing his trail into some random bushes, he began to tie the escape ropes together and link the end of one to a tree.

"No one makes my trainer sad and gets away with it," Crude spoke up, grinning mischieviously.

Somewhere Else

"_HA_! Stupid punks~! Thinkin' they'd catch me so easily, what's wrong with those weirdoes~?!" A Riolu laughed to himself. This was a rush. Every-time a new trainer came to these woods is because they heard of an extremely strong Riolu who lived in the forest. Or they just came through by accident and happened to run into him.

Liht snorted, _those fools have to be insulting the very beings that raised them for even trying to seem so strong against me!_

He slowed down drastically, the power in his walk fading, the proud smirk dimming. Beings that raised them. That means parents. He missed his parents, a lot. Jemmin, a female Lucario, and Ruelt, a male Toxicroak. He had been breed for a very rich little boy with his parents own Poke'mon. When the boy named him for his parents it was his most happiest memory, that he could remember. One day, however, the boy had caught a horrible illness, catching the parents and their Poke'mon in serious surprise. Liht refused to leave his new trainer's side no matter how horrible things seemed to become. When something ends in the most horrible way possible though, not even Liht himself could handle it. The boy's sickness had started making his organs and muscles swell. The increased swelling in his throat and lungs made it so difficult to breath, he suffocated in a painful sleep.

Parents in distraught over their lost child, had their Poke'mon transferred to another region, not wanting any reminder of their son. Being in the wild for the first time, his father took it apon himself to teach his son to become stronger and perfect every ability he could. His mother, strong but refusing to use violence unless nessecary, collected food and made friends with local forest/lake Poke'mon. After so many years Liht had successfully learned to use all his egg moves and new level-up moves. Hi Jump Kick, Screech, Crunch, and Final Gambit. His ability Inner Focus having a great advantage in battle with usually all Dark/Ghost-types that him and his father (mostly his father) would chase off.

Liht, though still shaken up by his trainer's sudden death, was starting to love his life more than anything in the world. Sadly, Arceus had more spoiling plans for his renewing life in the wild-life. Barely three years after the tradegy, an Absol had passed through the forest howling off warnings of threats coming. Everyone took heed and started to leave, all except the oblivious family. Liht, curious by the disater Poke'mon, confronted her asking her what was actually happening. She said nothing, she didn't even bother to accept the fact that he began to follow and yell at her, demanding an answer. Then, she spoke,

"Everyone in this forest knows me, I've saved many for my age and made sure to protect others I as much as I can. Instead of trying to at least know my name, you demand answers from me. However, do you even understand your own questions?" She faced him, "My name is Ophune and I dislike your behavior. For that, I will not warn you of your disaterious future. Good. Day!" Just as soon as she was there, she was gone.

Ophune did warn him though, she told him of his future, but did he understand? No. He does now though...

Within two days, clouds began to darken and wind started to rip branches from trees. All Poke'mon had left without a trace. That is except for Liht and his family. No move or ability could have saved his mother from the rocks crushing her when their cave broke apart. Jemmin had shoved Liht out of the way for her own, Liht's father was no different. Panic arose quickly between both males, sadly, Ruelt knew his mate would not have wanted them to stay just to be killed by a storm. He had grabbed his son, even though he trashed in his hold and screamed for his mother. Soon enough, the rain came down, so did the thunder and lighting. Winds started to race forcefully causing rain to sting horribly against both Poke'mon. A loud booom in the sky shook the very ground they were on. A sickening crack followed, and the next thing Liht knows is that he's being tossed. However, the last thing he saw was his father. Being crushed by one of the multiple trees falling.

Liht had awoken to find himself in a hole. Muddy hole. Very, very muddy hole. When he got up he realized he hit his head. When he got out though, everything came back to him.

That day had hurt him so much. Losing his mother and father so horribly like that. No one derserved that. No one!

"Stupid feelings. I don't need anyone anymore. No one! I'm all good all on mah damnOH! Are those poffins~?!" Liht yelled excitedly after seeing some bright yellow food on the ground. Licking his lips he ran and snatched the piece up and shoved it in his cares if someone left these to try to catch him, he'd just run like always. No big deal. Noticing quickly there were defiently more ahead and started to collect as many as he could while eating. Whoever left these were one hell of a baker.

The second he stepped foot in front a delicious pink and red one and knot had snatched his foot and dragged him upside down in the air. Terrified he screamed. It was a manly scream though. Seriously, completely manly by 100%.

"Who knew someone who could knock out a Garchomp in one hit could shriek like a 4-year-old girl who saw a spider!" Someone said practically in laughter. He looked over to his upside down right and made out a blue figure. Less than a second later a blow to his head knocked the Riolu out cold.

Time Skip

_wake up..._

_Hey!... wake up...!_

_Oh for Arceus sake! "_WAKE UP"

Liht jolted forward colliding his forehead with the person leaning down over him. Both fell back in surprise.

"Arceus damn kid, that fucking hurt more than a zap from a Jolteon! The hell's wrong with you?!" Crude yelled while rubbing his forehead, fuck that really hurt! Liht shook his head in confusion. Where was he? He tried turning around but before anything he noticed his hands and feet were tied together.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Liht shouted furious, and whether or not he believed it himself, frightened. The Toxicroak looked over with the calmest expression. "Trying to talk. I'll take off the rope around your feet, but that's all! The only reason I put them on to begin with is because you kept kicking me while you were out," he said reaching over. With one quick movement he slashed through the rope with his middle claw and sat back down facing Liht. Both just stared at one another for a while, one glaring in hatred the other just observing, waiting for the other to start.

Shifting uncomfortably he started a conversation, "So what do you want _Old Man_? Apparently being with your trainer and stalking me isn't enough huh? Wanted to go solo-

"**Shut. Up.**"

Liht's eyes widened dramatically in shock. In one instance, the frog went from observant to sickening scary. Before the Riolu could say one more thing the Toxicroak had seized his neck and tugged him forward.

"Let's get **one damn thing straight!** I don't care whether **you live or die!** My only concern is whether my trainer is happy. _**Understand?!"**_ Liht nodded instantly. Fear started to boil harsher in him to make tears collect in the corners of his eyes. "The only reason my team can't defeat you is because they can't fight at all. They're all **weak**. I could have gotten you beat much easier if you didn't stop fleeing every damn chance you got!"

"I didn't ask your pathetic team or your stupid trainer to chase-"

"**I. Said. Shut. UP!"**

Liht froze up again. "Yes sir," he whispered too quietly. Loud enough for Crude to notice though. In fact, Crude began to notice that Liht had been shaking in slight fear. He loosened his grip enough for him to scoot away a bit. The Toxicroak watched carefully, this is not the Riolu him and his team had been running into. "Kid, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Suddenly, the whole scared demeter of the Riolu left, "Nothing! Nothing's wrong with me you stupid Old Man! Just take off this rope and I'll show you!"

Alright, he was the right Riolu. With that being said...

In one quick movement, Crude had tackled Liht on his back. He managed to put the Riolu's arms above his head. The fear had temporaly returned into the younger Poke's eyes before switching to annoyance/hatred. "What the heck are you doing?! Get off of me, you weigh a damn ton you elder!"

"First of all," Crude began and slapped his hand over Liht's mouth, "I'm older than you sure, but I ain't weaker than you. If anything, I'm stronger, deadlier, and a lot more of a force to be reckoned with. Secondly, I'm giving you one chance. You either come with me and be apart of my team to cheer up my trainer, or I'm going to do something to you to make you do it! What's it going to be _runt?!_" The Riolu glared at Crude when he decided to remove his hand. One chance to answer correctly huh? Well, what could happen if he said no? Might as well figure it out, what's he got to lose?

Liht opened his mouth, "_Try me_." He finished with a mischievious grin in his eyes. The look Crude threw back was terrifying, but in all reality, Liht was pushing this. He like this. A lot more than he should. Like, a lot more. The reason he'd been fleeing from battles with the Toxicroak was because everytime he saw him, he saw his father trying to train him. But like this. This was not anything like that situation. Never once had anyone beat him, let alone knocked him down on his back. This Poke'mon had done both and it seemed like he was going to do more. Was Liht scared out of his mind? Yes. Was he going to try to stop this? Hell no.

"You asked for it brat," Crude muttered with a thick posion in his words. With one swift motion he had brought down his head and clamped his jaw down on the Riolu's neck where it just met the shoulder. The smaller one cried out in painful surprise when in happened. But as the bite became harsher, it hurt a hell of a lot more, but it felt so painfully pleasurable. The sudden rush of it all went straight to his head, drowning out any other thoughts. Crude released his grip to only switch sides and do it again on the other side of his neck. Another cry rang throughout the area from the sudden contact of the fierce jaw clamping down.

Crude had to do this, it was the only way to force the brat into the wanting to join. He though he'd have to just scare him with physical pain and everything would be alright. What he was not expecting was the sudden gasps and moans coming from the Poke' trapped under him, two arms pinned above the head. Speaking of which, the little _brat_ had been trying to wiggle those damn things free and it was getting annoying. Crude took the hand he was using for nothing to jab slightly into Riolu's left arm. The boy under him screeched, literally using his move Screech, nearly blasting out his eardrums.

"What wrong? Old toad gonna give up so easy? No fun," Liht said breathless. Taken back, he looked down to see lust-filled, glaring eyes right in his direction. A small line of drool darkened the blue fur around his lips and the bites he caused were starting to leak out enough blood from the broken skin under fur to redden the Riolu's shoulders. The second he was able to take everything in, he realised this Riolu was still trying to challenge him. Where was that fear he saw earlier? What the hell is wrong with this kid?

"Oh, you want fun? I gotta fun idea brat," Liht's ears perked up and Crude began talking again, "how about, I leave you like this?" Liht suddenly went beserk, "WHAT?!"

"But I won't," the darkness in Crude's voice was enough to scare the Riolu in quietness again. "I'll make another deal because you didn't seem so damn fond of my other one. If I finish this little situation we have right now, you come with me. However, you don't say ever say **anything** about this! **Ever**. Understand?" The forcefulness in his voice was enough to make the backtalking, runt be quiet and submissive. Liht nodded. Fear in his eyes proving he understood the situation well. Crude cut the escape rope holding Liht's hands back and removed his grip on them as well. Whatever the Riolu wanted to do with them now was his own choice. Crude placed both of his hands on the Riolu's sides and started to rub the fur in a teasing manner while scratching his middle claws right against the skin under the fur. Liht gripped the Toxicroak's shoulders and dug his small claws in.

Crude shook from the sudden stab and continued onward forgetting about it easily. Crude dove his tongue onto one of his previous bites on Liht's body. The slimy apendage made Liht hiss from the sting of saliva mixing with his new wound. Liht realised this was not a normal feeling to like stuff like this, he realised this from the beginning, but right now he truelly did not give a fuck. It felt good and he was going to go with this great feeling.

Distracted enough, Crude was able to move his right hand downward right about Liht's crotch area. He put his hand down and applied a good amount of pressure to make Liht arch his back suddenly. Dipping his claw in the Riolu's pouch, he managed to bring out the hidden member. Liht had decided that before he completely loses it, he was going to have some mark to show he had some fight in him. Summoning whatever strength he had, he forced a large amount of Dark-type energy to flow over his teeth. He used Crunch right on Crude's left arm, Enought to break the first couple of layers of skin. Crude shook violently and muttered something about him being a little bastard. He moved his jaw off and licked up the arm to the shoulder. Leaving small, non-painful, bites everywhere else.

"Are you fucking bipolar or something?"

"I might be~"

Crude rolled his eyes and continued his 'work' so to speak. He wrapped his whole hand around the smaller one's member and began to pump. Liht thrusted into the hand, forgetting his previous biting task. Only a few more movements with his hand and Crude removed it. Liht whined from the lose of someone pleasuring him. "So, brat, how much farther do you actually want me to go? Because, I'm not risking anything if you're willingly go to come with me after this."

Liht shook his head, trying to clear it. What was he saying? How far? Liht managed to look up at Crude and smile as innocent as he could muster right now, "I'm willing to go as far as you want~"

"You are one fucked up kid..."

"I'm not that young, old man"

"I'm not that old, brat"

With one quick motion, Crude slammed his whole member into Liht's only entrance without any preperation. The Riolu screamed out. Okay, that fucking hurt. It felt as if his entire being was being split in half. Liht's hands went from Crude's arms to around his neck to pull him closer. Liht bit into Crude's shoulder trying to muffle more cries. Above him, Crude shakily groaned from the overwhelming feelings around him. "You need to relax," Crude managed to spit out. Liht nodded, greatful that Crude was refusing to move until everything was fine again. Soon enough, yet not that soon, Liht shifted his hips to try and test out any feelings, earning a groan above him. Yeah, it still stung like a bitch, but he liked that amazing rush of pleasure that followed. Plus, he _really_ liked that noise that came from the Toxicroak.

Crude took the hint when Liht decided to do it again and began pulling out and thrusting back in, creating a rythem. He began to pull out more and thrust harder trying to get the male under him reach his limit before him. In fact. Crude manages to remove one of his hands without losing balance and reach downwards once more. After some struggling with finding without eye-sight, he re-wrapped his hand around it again and started pumping like before. His movements got slightly sloppier with the sudden multitasking, but Liht was no where near complaining. He started to practically yell out incohearant sentances and words.

Finally, after some contineous motions, Liht let out one last yell, weaker than his rest however. Crude's hand became covered in Liht's cum. He managed to look down to see the Riolu still deep in bliss, cum staining a good bit of his stomach and chest, and their eyes briefly met. With the last of his strength Liht used his locked arms around Crude's neck to force him downwards to an open mouth kiss. Tongues danced and saliva mixed before Crude finally reached his own climax. Groaning, he gripped both of Liht's hips and forced himself in as deep as his member could go and their bodies connected competely.

Both basked in the afterglow for just a short few moments until Crude decided to break it. "Well, I guess it's time to head back to the campsite-"

"Not yet. I'm tired and I like this~," Liht practically purred. His entire face rubbing against Crude's neck.

"Hey kid"

"Yeeeees~?"

"I really think we need to be going," Crude said. Liht rolled his eyes and gasped suddenly when Crude finally pulled out and picked him up. "I know a lake not far from here so just relax and blah blah blah..." the rest faded out as Liht drifted off into sleep.

Time Skip/Somewhere Else

"Cruuuuuuuude?"

"Cru-ey~?"

"Ass face where are you?!"

Jaine's other three Poke'mon were currently searching for their missing 'leader'. Jaine would not be pleased when learning her favorite buddy is now missing. A female Servine, Melody, and Kourt, a male Kirlia, looked over to a blue (male) Frillish, Vidiant, who is currently just being annoying.

"Vi, how rude of you! That is so disrespectful!" Melody skreiked.

"Yeah dude, what's up with you right now?" Kourt questioned.

Vidiant stared right into Kourt's eyes, "You trying to talking me down for insulting him, yet did you notice how you feminely called his name? Cruey? Really? Sounded like moaning to me-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP, _SHUT UP, __**SHUT UP!**_" Kourt yelled as his face heated up like a Slugma was on it.

"What are all of you yelling about?" Everyone looked over to find Crude, wet with water, and a sleeping, also wet with water, Riolu on his shoulder. Before anyone could even say hello, Melody began her ranting, "Where have you been?! We've been worried sick and what if Jaine was awake?! And why are you wet-WAIT! Why are you covered in wounds?!"

Before she could continue Crude walked past and over to Jaine's tent. However, behind him everyone was startled and shocked. Liht had started making a whole bunch of movements without Crude noticing like swooning, kissing, biting, and another very wrong one. Kourt's face was redder than a damn red poffin by now and Melody simply looked appalled. Vidiant, however, started whistling, "Wow, lucky fucker we don't even know got to do what none of us could~!"

"WHAT?!"

End Story...For Now ;)

_Well, ta~ta~da~~~~! I finished the first story of Crude's little stories with his team members! So, yes, there shall be more smut with Crude, however, he does happen to act differently with people/Poke'mon sexually and blah blah blah..._  
_Flames are welcomed just don't go too far please, and I would just love some good reviews and other positive stuff pweeease~~~!_  
_The next chosen people/Poke'mon for the next stories are:_  
_Jaine(female Trainer)_  
_Melody(female Servine)_  
_Kourt(male Kirlia)_  
_Vidiant(male Frillish)_  
_Hurkent(?)_

_If you have any suggestions on who you want next in the upcoming story just say so in your message/comment/review. _  
_Byezies~~~!_


End file.
